Unspoken Agreement
by writingrox12
Summary: It was unclear exactly when and how it started, but the guys were still pegging it on the night they came home to find Quinn and Rachel  both drunk  in the shower. Together.


I feel like this is the dirtiest thing I've ever written...it might not be, but I feel like it's super dirty. But whatever. Just be warned, it's very hard M. VERY.

Main ships are Puckleberry and Fabrevans, but there is some Faberry in there as well.

* * *

It was unclear exactly when and how it started, but the guys were still pegging it on the night they came home to find Quinn and Rachel (both drunk) in the shower. Together. When Puck had taken Rachel to their room, and Sam had taken Quinn to theirs, both couples could hear the other fucking just down the hallway, and yet it somehow became even hotter.

So when Rachel storms through the door after a particularly nasty audition, and demands that 'Puckleberry Sinn' happen right this very instant, it's no big deal. Sam flicks off the TV as Quinn, with a huge smile on her face, stands and begins pealing her clothes off. Puck watches, excitement clear in his eyes, as Rachel does the same, heading towards the blonde girl and leaving a trail of clothing in her wake.

Rachel, now wearing just her panties and knee socks, approaches Quinn, whose standing in nothing but her own panties, and grabs the blonde's hips, pulling their bodies together. Their lips crash against each other, and Puck groans, standing to practically rip his own shirt off. In a second, he's pressed against Rachel's back, grinding his erection against her ass through his jeans, making her gasp.

Sam strips down to his boxers and stands behind Quinn, tugging her back against him, sliding his hands up her stomach to cup her breasts. She moans softly, her head falling back against his shoulder.

"Suck her tits, baby," Puck tells Rachel. Rachel leans down and takes one of Quinn's little pink nipples into her mouth, making the blonde cry out. "Fuck yeah," Puck groans, sliding his hand around to the front of Rachel's panties and rubbing her cunt through the cotton. She moans and presses her ass harder against him as she moves her mouth over to Quinn's other breast.

"You like that, Quinn?" Sam asks huskily, his hands on her hips.

"Mhm." Quinn groans, biting her bottom lip.

Rachel gently scrapes her teeth against Quinn's hardened bud and the boys watch as Quinn's hips jerk in Rachel's direction.

"Bedroom." Quinn moans, and each girl turns to their own boyfriend, wrapping their arms around their necks, and their legs around their hips, before the boys carry them towards Sam and Quinn's room.

They lay the girls on the bed and then step back to take the rest of their clothes off. Taking advantage of her boyfriend's absence between her legs, Quinn sits up and straddles Rachel's hips, leaning down and kissing her softly. Rachel's hands slide up Quinn's sides and tangle in her hair, deepening the kiss roughly. Quinn groans and grinds against her, trying desperately to create some friction between her legs.

Sam watches with a groan, taking his cock in his hand as he watches his girlfriend grind against his female roommate.

Rachel pulls her lips away from Quinn's and looks over the blonde's shoulder at Puck and Sam, who are now both standing there with their dicks in their hands.

"Well, are we going to get some of that or what?" Rachel asks impatiently, and Quinn looks over at them as well, giggling softly at Rachel's question. In a heartbeat, Puck and Sam are on the bed on either side of the girls.

Puck's lips are at Rachel's throat, his hand on one of her tits as he groans, "Baby, I need you on my dick,"

Rachel moans in response, her hand sliding down Puck's toned abdominal muscles before she wraps her fingers around his stiff cock. He groans and jerks into her hand as Sam pulls Quinn off of Rachel. Rachel and Quinn both whimper at the loss of contact, but when Sam places Quinn directly above his dick, and Puck slides his hand inside Rachel's panties, both girls are pleased.

"Fuck, Rach, you're so wet." Puck groans. She mumbles incoherently in response.

Quinn watches Puck's hand work against Rachel's cunt as she grinds her own against Sam, but they all need more. "More," she moans, voicing what they're all thinking.

"I wanna fuck you while you eat Quinn out." Puck tells her, and Sam groans, nodding in total agreement.

Quinn bites her bottom lip, smiling in excitement as she crawls off of Sam and lays on her back with her head against the pillows. She pushes her panties down and Sam takes the liberty of pulling them the rest of the way down her legs, tossing them towards the laundry hamper, not giving a fuck if he misses or not.

"Yeah, baby," Puck groans when Rachel sits up on her knees, sticking her perfect little ass in the air. He kneels behind her and pulls her panties down to her knees, restricting her movement. He fucking loves doing that to her.

"God, Quinn, you have such a pretty pussy," Rachel groans, and the other three moan in response.

"Mmm, I'm gonna fuck you so good, Rachel," Puck says as he rubs his hand against her soaked cunt.

She moans. "God, yes, Noah!"

"Somebody needs to touch me, now!" Quinn whines, lifting her hips towards Rachel's face. The brunette smirks before leaning down and taking one slow lick up Quinn's pussy. "Oh, fuck, Rachel!" Quinn cries out.

"Fuckin' right," Puck grunts before sliding into Rachel's pussy from behind, making her moan loudly. "Oh, fuck yeah, baby. Fu…mmm, _shit_." He groans.

Rachel swirls her tongue around Quinn's clit, and the blonde moans, tossing her head back. Rachel moans against her pussy and Quinn gasps at the sensation.

"I'm feeling super fucking neglected here, guys." Sam says almost pathetically.

Quinn sits up on her elbows. "C'mere." She says and he scoots closer to her, biting his lip in anticipation. He grabs the headboard and aligns his cock with Quinn's mouth, biting back a loud groan when her tongue slides against his head. She moans, but he's not sure if it's because of his dick, or what Rachel's doing.

Puck groans as he watches Quinn take Sam in her mouth, and he thrusts at an angle inside of Rachel, causing her to cry out. He smirks and does it again and she shudders.

"Noah!" she moans.

"Mm, fuck, baby, your pussy's so fuckin' tight," he grunts, and Rachel moans, the vibrations causing Quinn to moan, Sam following suit for the same reason. It's like a chain reaction.

Quinn's moans are getting louder and more frequent, so that means that she's gonna come soon. Puck bends over Rachel, his lips level with her ears as he continues to fuck her from behind. "Yeah, baby, make her come with Sam's dick down her throat," he says in her ear and she moans.

Rachel slips two fingers into Quinn's heat and Quinn moans loudly. Sam tangles his hand into Quinn's blonde locks and holds her head still as he fucks her face slowly.

"Oh, hell yeah," he groans. "So good, baby, so good. Make her come, Rachel," he says.

Rachel presses her tongue against Quinn's clit and fucks the girl with her fingers until the blonde is screaming around Sam's dick, making her boyfriend swear loudly and speed up his face-fucking.

When Quinn's shudders subside, Rachel sits up on her hands, moaning as Puck continues to pound into her from behind. "God, yes, Noah!" she moans loudly.

Sam pulls back from Quinn's mouth and she sighs, enjoying her post-orgasm euphoria for a moment.

"I don't give a damn who it belongs to…I need a dick in me. Now." She says, her bossy side shining through for a moment.

"Abso-fucking-lutely." Sam responds, all to greedy to fulfill his girlfriend's needs.

Puck slides out of Rachel and she moans in disappointment, looking over her shoulder at him. He smirks at her and lifts his finger, gesturing for her to spin around as he kneels. She smiles naughtily and turns her body so her ass is in Sam's reach. Quinn sits up on her knees, her shoulders level with Rachel's and Puck moves so that he's in front of both of them.

"God, I'm the luckiest guy on the damn planet." Sam groans as he places one hand on Rachel's ass, the other on Quinn's. He gives them each a squeeze and both girls sigh softly.

"Mmm, just fuck me, dammit!" Quinn groans impatiently.

Sam smirks and moves so that he's behind her, one hand still firmly on each of their asses.

Rachel leans forward just enough to run her tongue up Puck's length, groaning at the taste of herself on him.

"Fuck yeah," Puck groans.

"Suck his dick, Quinn," Sam says as he brushes the head of his cock against her pussy, making her moan.

Rachel beats her to it though, sucking the head of Puck's thick cock into her mouth, making him shudder. She moans when she feels Sam slip two fingers inside her heat, his thumb pressing firmly against her ass hole. She really wants to come with a dick inside her, but if he plays his cards right, she'll be coming all over his hand.

Sam grabs Quinn's hip with the hand that isn't finger fucking Rachel, and slides inside, groaning loudly. "Shit, yeah, baby." He says. "Love your pussy, so much, baby, so fucking much,"

Quinn moans in response as she joins Rachel, sucking and licking at Puck's cock. He threads his hands into both of their hair, groaning loudly above them. The room is full of moans; Rachel's as Sam plunges his fingers in and out of her, thumb teasing her ass hole; Quinn's as Sam fucks her tight cunt from behind, hitting that perfect spot each time; Sam's as he feels Quinn's perfect pussy tightening around his cock, and watching his girlfriend and her best friend fight over his best friend's dick; and Puck's as Rachel and Quinn's lips and tongue suck and lick at his cock at the same time, and watching his girlfriend take it from behind with his best friend's fingers.

"Shit, yeah," Sam groans, speeding up his thrusts with both his cock and his hand, making both girls groan.

"Oh!" Rachel cries. "Right. Fucking. There!" she screams, her back arching as Sam's fingers curl against that perfect spot. "Oh, God, Sa-!" she moans, but Puck slips his dick inside her mouth before she can finish. He uses her lack of a gag reflex to his advantage, his eyes rolling into the back of his head when she swallows around his head. Quinn balances herself on one hand and uses the other one to cup his balls, squeezing and massaging them gently.

"Quit hogging, Rachel," Quinn groans, both of her hands landing back on the bed. Puck smirks and pulls his cock out of Rachel's mouth, letting Quinn have her turn. She can't go as deep as Rachel, but she's still fucking great with that tongue of hers.

Rachel takes care of the part of his dick that Quinn's lips don't quite reach, and he groans loudly.

"So fucking hot," Sam groans, his eyes glued to what Rachel and Quinn are doing.

"Fuck…gonna…come…" Puck groans, and instantly, Rachel's mouth and throat replace Quinn's. It's a thing they all have. Puck's not allowed to come in Quinn's mouth, Sam's not allowed to come in Rachel's mouth. It's like an unspoken rule.

Sam speed's his hand up, fucking Rachel faster and slipping the tip of his thumb inside her ass and using the fingers that aren't inside of her to rub against her clit. Just as Puck's hips jerk sporadically and he lets out a loud _"Fuuuuck!",_ Rachel's keening moan is muffled by his cock, and Sam feels her pussy spasming around his fingers.

Rachel swallows repeatedly, drinking as much of Puck as she can while she comes hard and fast with Sam's help. Her arms give out underneath her from the force of her orgasm and she collapses to the bed, Puck's cock slipping out of her mouth, the remainder of his juices landing on the bed next to her.

With a groan, he flops down in front of her and for the first time, presses his lips to hers. She moans into the kiss, sliding her tongue into his mouth. He tastes himself on her and groans softly.

They pull away to watch as Sam pulls Quinn up against his chest, one arm around her waist to hold her up as the other hand slides down her stomach to her cunt, his finger finding her clit while he pounds into her relentlessly.

Rachel reaches up and tweaks one of Quinn's perky pink nipples, and that seems to be the last straw.

She comes, long and loud, and the sound Sam makes says that he's exploding deep inside her. Puck and Rachel groan in unison in their post-orgasm euphoria as the blondes come together before collapsing to the bed with them.

Rachel presses her lips to Quinn's forehead, and Sam and Puck share a fist bump from across their girlfriends.

"Last time." Rachel breathes, still panting slightly.

"You say that every fuckin' time," Puck chuckles, his fingers dancing along her side lazily.

"Just admit it, Rachel. You like it fast and dirty, and the more, the merrier." Sam says before kissing Quinn's neck.

Quinn giggles. "If I can accept it, so can you."

Rachel smiles at them and shakes her head, turning and nuzzling into Puck's chest.

"Not true." She says.

"Liar." The three of them say in unison.


End file.
